Pop's Animatronic Adventures
by YourDoojiboo
Summary: Written by SirSteelix Not for PG viewers obviously.
1. Chapter 1

As pop walked into the pizzeria, he looked at the letter he recieved the previous day. "Welcome to Freddy's Pizzeria, Where fun comes to life." As Pop read over it, he thought to himself, "What Bullshit..." Pop walked into the main area of the pizzeria. It seemed that the animatronics in the ad we're replaced with similier animatronics that had stars on them. Although all of them had eye-catching designs, Pop only really noticed one of them he liked. It was Rockstar Foxy. Pop didn't know why this sertian animatronic caught his eye, but it just did. Perhaps the parrot? Pop didn't think much of these new models, and just wen't to his office. Huh? Weird... It seemed that the doors had been shut... Pop reached his hand through a hole in the glass to press the door button. The door opened up as he started heading inside.

Pop took a seat in the torn up office chair. The chair felt very uncomfortable. Instead of complaining, Pop pulled up his cameras to check on the animatronics. It seemed that the bunny had moved. Pop was confused. He checked the cameras untill he finally found the bunny in the closet. "What the fuck is it doing in there?" Pop said as he stared at the monitor. Pop checked pirates cove, and saw that the fox was still inside. Pop quietly murmered, "I wish he'd come out..." Pop didn't know why he said this, but just wen't with it. Pop checked the closet again, and the bunny had moved! Pop worridly checked all the cams, untill he heard a slight breathing sound.

Pop quickly turned his head to the left door. He was greeted by the bunny. Pop quickly slammed the button, closing the door on one of the bunny's feet. The bunny quickly slid his foot out of the door and wen't back to the stage. As the chicken started turning it's head towards the stage cam, the clock rang 6:00 am. Pop exited the office and wen't him to watch his favorite show: Immortal and the Rednette. He grabbed some exotic popcorn before he sat down to watch it. As Rednette said to her boyfriend "When are you gonna pay child support?", Pop thought about the new foxy model. He quickly stopped thinking about it, and turned off the tv. He wen't to his bed, and wen't to sleep.

The next morning, Pop wen't to his day job at a office. The office was an office for someone named Lone, who was known for developing Roblox games. Pop said hi to Lone as he wen't to his desk. He started working on some models. He tried modeling a foxy model, but when he finished, it looked like the new foxy model from the pizzeria. Pop had no idea why he did that, so he just decided to model SC7. When he finished, he released a hint on the discord he was the manager for. At the end of the day, he wen't home.

Pop wen't home to put his night guard uniform on. As he put it on, he grabbed his flashlight, and wen't straight to the pizzeria. He wen't into his office after admiring the new foxt model. As he entered the office, he realized foxy had already moved. He silently said "Oh shit..." He checked the left hallway cam, and saw foxy running down the hall. He quickly closed the door. Foxy looked through the window and pawed at it. Pop felt terrible, but before he could act on this feeling, foxy wen't back to his cove.  
After some door closing, Pop finally heard the clock ring 6:00 am. Pop left the building after admiring foxy.

Pop headed to his home. As he got home, he didn't feel like watching the new episode of Immortal and the Rednette. He headed straight to bed. He woke up in the middle of the night to a rustling sound coming from his kitchen. He got up and walked to his kitchen. A weird, torn up fox was ripping drawers open, eating all of his food. "MOTHER FUCKER!  
LEAVE THAT SHIT ALONE!" Pop screamed. The fox looked at Pop and pouted. Pop blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he was in the office, but it was all torn up. The fox was there, pawing at the window. Pop opened the door. The foxed walked up to Pop happily as Pop woke up.

Pop rubbed his eyes, not knowing what just happend. "What was...that..." Pop asked confusingly. Pop wen't to the office, and checked to see how many people got SC7.  
He was astonished to see so many people had it. He than posted on discord "Wtf... guess I gotta make it harder." Pop than made SC7 harder to get. The discord wen't wild,  
so he just turned off his pc. He found something to do for the rest of the day. As night approuched, he hurried and ran home. He wen't into his bedroom.

Pop got into his night guard uniform. He headed to the pizzeria for the third night. He wen't to pirate cove, and for some odd unexplainable reason, he blew a kiss to foxy. He headed back into his office. After blocking a few animatronics, he saw foxy running down the hall. He closed the door on him. He heard foxy wimpering while pawing at the window. Pop felt terrible, so he opened the door. Foxy waved at Pop and introduced himself. "Hi there Guard sir! I'm foxy, foxy the pirate fox!" Foxy said happily. Pop than said "Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Pop." Foxy smiled right before the clock rang 6:00 am. Foxy stood up straight and plainly, and than walked to his cove.

Pop wen't home and hung up a picture he managed to snap of foxy. "What a nice guy." he said softly as he slightly blushed. He turned on the episode of Immortal and the Rednette from yesterday. He watched it right before watching today's episode. He wen't to bed and had dreams about sleeping next to foxy. Foxy was strong, and muscular. He felt safe sleeping next to him in his dreams. In his dream, he hugged foxy tight. He almost could feel his fur, but not quite, since this was only a dream. Pop evauntally woke up, but he still felt very tired. He decided to go to sleep.

He slept through the whole next day, dreaming about foxy. He evauntally woke up at night and got very nervous. "Oh shit! I missed work... wait... I still can do the night shift... phew..." He said tiredly. He got dressed in his night guard uniform, and wen't off to the pizzeria. As he got there, he woke up foxy. "Hey foxy, come on." he said.  
Foxy wen't to the office with him right after Pop noticed a picture of himself in foxy's cove. As the got to the office, Pop closed both doors. "I-I wan't to tell you something..." Pop said nervously. "What is it, lad?" Foxy asked curiously. "I-I loved you... a lot..." Pop quickly said. Foxy stayed silent for a little while. Pop got nervous and decided just to kiss foxy. As Pop was about to let go, foxy wouldn't let him. They stood there, kissing for the durration of the night. Before the shift was about to end, Pop brought foxy to his home.

Pop told foxy to lay down as he wen't to brush his teeth. When Pop came back to his bed, he saw foxy naked, with a blanket covering his crouch. Pop looked nervous. Foxy yanged the blanket off, revealing his long, metalic cock. Pop walked up and stared. Foxy yanked him onto the bed and pulled Pop's clothes off. "W-w-what are you doing,  
foxy!" Pop shouted nervously. Foxy said nothing as he finished undressing Pop. Foxy layed butt first on the bed, suggesting Pop get on his cock. As Pop rode foxy,  
and did many other things, they finally layed down next to eachother. Pop and foxy cuddled as they fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Pop woke up, he noticed Foxy was gone. A note was on the door. "Sorry lad, I had to get back to the pizzeria. Hopefully I'll see you there." Pop smiled and wen't to the pizzeria after conviently being promoted to day shift. He didn't quit his other day job, but instead decided he could do it in the office.

After Pop got dressed in his new day guard outfit, he went off to the pizzeria. He saw Foxy, and invited him into his office, but Foxy declined, as he had to entertain the kids. After a few hours, Pop started thinking less of Foxy, meaning he didn't think he was "worth it" anymore. He checked the cameras to make sure all the kids were safe.  
After browsing the cams for a little while longer, he noticed a kid step up on Foxy's stage. The kid walked closer and closer, untill the hook accidently swung into his head.  
Foxy didn't realize what he had done, and just continued performing.

Pop ran to Foxy and immediatly shut him down. Pop than proceeded to getting everyone out. He got the pizzeria owner, Henry, to shut the place down. Pop walked through the pizzeria one last time before the doors got shut for good. He looked at all the posters, drawings, and Foxy. He remembered his night shifts as he let out a slight smile. He than had the sudden urge to use the bathroom. As he walked to the bathroom, he noticed a door by the first bathroom. He proceeded to opening it. He saw a dark,  
dirty room after opening the door. As he looked a little more to the right, he noticed an empty spring-lock suit, with a sign on it saying "Move to New Locations." Pop was confused, but didn't pay much attention, as he closed the door, he saw a man wearing purple clothing with a nametag saying " " on it. "Oh, uh, hello there,"  
Pop said. "Ah, I see you we're looking at the storage room back there," the man replied. "Did you see anything you liked?" the man asked. "Uh, I did see a arcade machine with a cool design..." Pop answered.

"Oh, uh, sorry... that one is... off-limits." the man said, immediatly realizing which arcade he was speaking of. "Oh, ok, well, i'd better be getting home..." Pop said.  
"Oh, well, nice meeting you." the man said as Pop walked out of the building and towards his home. When he got home, he sat in his chair watching the finale episode of The Immortal and the Rednette. He fell asleep right before the episode ended. As he slept there, he dreamt about the animatronics. He evuantally woke up, and went to Lone's office. He worked for the rest of the day. After work, he wen't home, and slept the rest of the night away.

3 Years Later

Pop walked into the new Fazbear Factory, holding a shocking tool in one hand, and a letter (similier to the previous) in the other. The letter read, "Welcome to your new job at the Fazbear Factory! We suggest you head your office straight away." Pop ignored what the letter said, and wen't to find Foxy. He searched for about an hour for him.  
He evauntally found a box labeled "Rockstar 04 - Foxy,' and proceeded to opening it. He saw Foxy in seperate peices, so he spent a long while peicing him together. After he finished reassembeling Foxy, he kisse him, forgetting to turn him on. He didn't stop kissing until he realized that Foxy was turned off. He turned Foxy on, and greeted him. "FOXY! I'm so happy I have you back!" Pop said excitedly. "Yargh, me too la-" Foxy started to say before Pop kissed him again.

Foxy pushed Pop away. After a little bit of kissing. "I'm sorry lad, but I've met someone... else... " Foxy said nervously. "B-but you were disassembled..." Pop said confusingly. "Well, you see, there's an animatronic that disassembles us every morning, and reassembles us every night." Foxy said. "Oh... well, that makes no sense, but I care more about who this... someone else... is..." Pop said. "Well, she's a fox as well... Her name is... mangle..." Foxy said slowly. "Oh... well... we're still friends...  
right...?" Pop asked. "Of course we are, lad!" Foxy said with a smile.

Pop was sad about losing Foxy until he saw this mysterious animatronic reassemble the others. Evuantally he saw the animatronic reassemble a cute bonnie. "Damn... look at those hips..." Pop said as he was amazed. He went over to meet her as mangle went over to greet foxy. Pop introduce himself to the golden bunny, "Hi! I'm Pop, the new night guard here." Spring-bonnie looked at him and said, "Oh, hi there! I'm Spring-bonnie! Nice to meet you! ^w^" Pop held out his hand for a handshake, but Spring-bonnie gave him a hug as she already felt connected to him.

After meeting the special animatronics, he went to his office and checked his cameras. He noticed that 3 animatronics had opened their eyes, and moved out of the closet. He looked to his left and he noticed that the bunny animatronic was standing there, but it looked super damaged. He punched the door button and the door slammed shut, breaking a peice of it's ear off in the process. After closing the doors many more times, Pop noticed a golden ear sticking out from under his desk. As he leaned down to check,  
Spring-bonnie jumped out from under the desk. "Hello night guard ^w^!" Spring-bonnie said as she smiled. "AAA- oh it's just you... why were you hiding under there?" Pop asked confusingly. "I-I-I was just... u-u-u-" She said as she was interupted by Pop.

"Ooooh, I see how it is." Pop said teasingly. "N-n-n-no... It's not like tha-" Spring-bonnie was trying to say as she was interupted by a kiss from Pop. Pop and Spring-bonnie Started to blush as they kissed. Evuantally, Spring-bonnie pushed Pop to the floor. She ripped open the zipper, and pulled his pants down. She climbed onto Pop's cock. She started bouncing up and down, until Pop was about to cum. She continued until Pop finally cummed. "Not done yet, are you ;?" Spring-bonnie said cutely. "Not if your not..."  
Pop said with a slight groan. Spring-bonnie than layed on the ground as Pop climbed onto her. He started shoving his dick in into Spring-bonnie repeatedly until they reached their finale climax, all while Foxy was watching through the window, jerking off.

As Spring-bonnie and Pop cleaned up, they said goodbye. Pop said "What a tight ass bunny!" after he straightened his papers. The clock rang 6:00 am, so he headed out the door. Spring-bonnie left with him after convencing him to take her home with him. As the two went to Pop's home, they held hands. "When we get to your home, can I sleep with you~?" Spring-bonnie asked in a cute voice. "Of course ^u^!" Pop said. They than arrived at Pop's home. Pop than unlocked his house as him and Spring-bonnie entered.

Spring-Bonnie and Pop went to the bedroom. Pop went to brush his teeth as Spring-bonnie got some comfortable clothes on. When Pop got back to his room, Spring-bonnie was laying there, waiting for Pop. Pop layed down with her. They both started cuddling. Evuantally, they fell asleep right next to eachother. Pop had dreams about Spring-bonnie,  
and Spring-bonnie had dreams about Pop. When Pop woke up, he noticed Spring-bonnie was still asleep, so he got up to go get dressed in better clothes for his job. When he got back, he noticed Spring-bonnie was naked, lying on the bed. Pop than joined her for round 2.

~Written by SirSteelix~ 


	3. Chapter 3

As Pop and Spring-bonnie finished round 2, they went to sleep. Spring-bonnie was hugging Pop tight. After a long peaceful sleep with eachother, they both woke up. Pop got into his factory guard outfit. They both held hands as they walked to the factory. "When we get to the office, can we play...?" She said with a slight grin. "Of course you can!" Pop said unkowingly. As they walked to the pizzeria, they talked about random stuff.

As they got there, Pop walked in the building. It was empty as all the animatronics were disassembled, except Spring-bonnie and the mysterious animatronic. Pop went into his office with Spring-bonnie. They started kissing and such until Spring-bonnie threw him on the floor like the previous night. She than pulled his pants off and hopped on his dick once again. After this, they cleaned up, but stayed in the office and talked to eachother. They did some other things to keep them busy until night approuches. After night approuched,they saw a clump of endo peices reassemble the animatronics. Pop went up to greet this thing.

"Uhm, hello there Mr...?" Pop said. "Ennard." The thing replied. "Quite a surprise that'd you speak to me." Ennard said. "Oh, why wouldn't I speak to you?" Pop said confusingly. "Well, I've killed a human and became them once... So I'd assume I'm hated by all humans..." Ennard said sadly. "Oh, well, I don't think it's something all humans should hate you for." Pop said joyfully. Ennard gave Pop a smile, than proceeded to reassemble the animatronics. As he reassembled Mangle, she wen't straight to Foxy.  
They both went to a closet. Pop got curious and peaked through a small window on the closet door. He noticed that they we're have sex. Pop quickly stopped looking and went to the office for the night shift. He saw Freddy approuch the window infront of him. Freddy starting punching the glass, and bashing his head into it. Pop pressed a button in the office that sent off a controlled shock infront of the window. The controlled shock caused freddy to glitch out and leave the window. The glass was severly damaged.

Pop got some convient duck tape and covered the window with it. He than sat back down. He blocked bonnie and chica. When chica approuched again, he shut the door on her beak.  
Chica now was missing a peice of her beak. Pop checked the cameras and saw a new animatronic approuching the office. It was the original Fredbear model, but super withered.  
He shut the door, but Fredbear started punching it, leaving a big dent with each punch. Pop than opened the door and shocked Fredbear. Fredbear left, and went back into a room without a camera.

After a little bit longer of door closing and shocking, the clock finally rang 6:00 am. He than went to the breakroom, but fell asleep on a random mattress that was in there for some reason. Spring-bonnie found him and cuddled up next to him. They slept there for a few hours until William walked into the factory. William went into the breakroom and kidnapped Pop and Spring-bonnie. He brought them to the saferoom. They both woke up. William taunted them for no reason before shooting Pop in what he thought would be a fatal spot. He than disassembled the Spring-bonnie and put the peices in the corner. He than saw 5 children's spirits. "No... no... NO! You can't be here...! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
He screamed. The spirits chased him around the room until William wen't into a newer Spring-bonnie spring-lock suit. "HA, Out-smarted you little fuckers, now didn-" He said as the spring-locks went off. "FUCK, HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIT, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" William screamed in pain. "HELP MEEEEEEEE!" William asked with a terrible screach. William than fell on the ground, dead. All the spirits were now free'd.

30 Years Later...

Pop woke up in the saferoom. The spring-lock suit was gone, but he saw Spring-bonnie's peices in the corner. He rushed over and reassembled her, all while cover his wound.  
Spring-bonnie woke up. She was still cute, but just a little rust, and one of her ears were chipped. Pop kissed her. Pop than let go. They left the saferoom after chatting.  
They noticed the pizzeria was in the worst condition it's ever been. The walls were broken down, the heads and endo in the backroom were completly broken down. They left the pizzeria, and the world looked different. The area around the pizzeria was completly gone. Evuantally, they reached Fazbear's fright and went inside. The door slammed and locked when they entered. Rockstar Foxy and Mangle were sitting next to eachother. Mangle was resting her head on his shoulder.

As all the phantoms spotted them, they widened their eyes. They all started whispering to eachother. Pop saw someone inside the office, so he went to meet him. He entered the office. "Uhm, hello?" The guard said. 'Hi. I'm Pop. who might you be?" Pop asked curiously. "I'm Michael. Michael Afton" Michael answered. As they talked, the noticed loud thumps. As they looked through the glass they saw springtrap. Michael quickly played audio to get him away. The audio broke. Michael gave Pop a can of gasoline.

Pop ran past springtrap, and all throughout the building, while dumping gasoline with Spring-bonnie. Evuantally, Michael set the gasoline on fire. Michael escaped, but Wiliam, Pop, and Spring-bonnie were all stuck in the building. Springtrap manged to escape, but got severly damaged in the process, but Dox got cornered. Spring-bonnie was randomly deactivated next to me. Pop acted brave, and got into spring-bonnie. He went around searching for an exit. He evuantally escaped the building, but Spring-bonnie got burnt a little bit. As he was about to chear, he felt more enclosed than he did before. The spring-locks dug into his skin, tearing his flesh apart, and cracking his bones. He screamed in pain,and spring-bonnie woke up all while this was happening. She tried helping, but Pop died inside of her. Spring-bonnie went somewhere safe to deactivate.

5 Years Later...

Pop woke up as Spring-bonnie, and he could hear Spring-bonnie talking to him in his head. They talked for a while, than left the spot. They went to a new pizzeria that wasn't owned by Henry, but owned by Pop's old friend, Tacky. Pop, now called Poptrap, entered the pizzeria. They saw a fancy design, the rockstar animatronics, music man,  
and a new dog animatronic. They went to say hi to all of them, but none of them answered. It seemed they we're just robots with AI, unlike all the other animatronics. The animatronics just stood there, performing. Poptrap had an idea, and he was going to act on it. "Let's give these animatronics... some souls... hehehe." Poptrap said evily. 


	4. Chapter 4

Poptrap hid in a allyway near the pizzeria, waiting for the children to arrive. He waited for a few hours until kids started going in the building. Poptrap made interesting sounds from the allyway to lure curious kids back there. several kids came to the allyway. They saw Poptrap who was pretending to be deactivated, and poked it. Poptrap than lunged at them, slaughtering them all. He than stuff the dead kids into the animatronics when all the kids left. The animatronics came to life. They chilled for a while,  
played games, and talked throughout the night. Evauntally, Poptrap got tired and went to sleep.

The next morning, Pop woke up next to Spring-bonnie. Pop's body was purely artificial, but he had the same thoughts, and mind from his previous self. He didn't know how this happend, but he just was happy it did. He cuddled with Spring-bonnie for a very long time. Spring-bonnie woke up, and was happy she had him back. They layed there for a long while. Only after a while of cuddling, they noticed they were in a labyrinth. They didn't know where to go, so they just sat in the section they were in. They sat there until they heard burning.

They started smelling fire. Spring-bonnie turned around a and punch the vent wall until it broke open. They both hopped out of the labyrinth and got far away. They looked behind them and saw the whole building go up in flames. "Well, at least it wasn't a repeat of last time..." Pop said happily. "Yeah..." Spring-bonnie said afterewards.  
They headed off in the search for a new location. They couldn't find anything until they found a old, empty building. It had moss, and wires hanging from the roof. They explored the area until they found a bunch of rotted animatronics. There was a bunny, a dog, a bull, a pig, and a racoon, all in terrible shape. They all were basically endoskeletons with peices of cloth scattered on them. Most of them only had a small portion of their head even attached. After Pop and Spring-bonnie scavenged, they found an office.

They looked around and closed all the doors. Spring-bonnie pushed Pop against the wall, pulling his pants down. She than forced Pop to hold her up while she was on his dick.  
She forced him to push her up and down until he cum. They continued until they made a big mess. Spring-bonnie than hopped onto the ground and started sucking Pop's cock until he cummed into her mouth. Spring-bonnie swallowed Pop's thick cum with one big gulp. After making a massive mess, they left the building. They than ventured past a hill,  
spotting a new pizzeria. They walked up, and opened doors. They than entered the new pizzeria.


End file.
